


Michelangelo and Narancia's excellent time together

by bubblegum_bitch



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegum_bitch/pseuds/bubblegum_bitch
Summary: The adventures of Michelangelo and his new friend Narancia as he collides with Team Bucciarati
Kudos: 4





	1. The mission

Narancia quickly raised the paper right in front of Michelangelo his new friend, the mutant turtle kind which still puzzled the rest of Team Bucciarati. Yet he somehow was still allowed to tag along.

Looking over the paper Narancia was proud to display, the turtle nodded as he looked at the math equation. "Looks good to me" Narancia practically hugged onto the turtle.

Introduced to the rest of Team Bucciarati, they were mostly hesitant in trusting such a bizarre character. Although since Narancia took a huge shine to him, they reluctantly agreed to let him come along as long as he didn't get in the way.

The teenage turtle clad in orange had a puzzled expression as his plastron chest was being poked by the pink haired female he hasn't even been formally introduced to yet. They were all out on the patio of the safe house they arrived at.

"T-This uh is Trish we're supposed to take care of her" Narancia leaned in whispering to Michelangelo from over his shoulder. The female without so much as saying a word kept poking Michelangelo's scaled green skin of his arm.

"This is real then?" She finally spoke.

"Well..yeah. Pretty mundo fabuloso eh?" Mikey grinned.

"...what?" Trish's eyes squinted, looking over the teen turtle she crossed her arms in front of him. 

"Is this something Giorno did?"

"My abilities don't work that way." the blonde responded his back turned as he was walking back inside.

"He's for real! Isn't he awesome? And on top of that he's a real ninja!" Narancia was all smiles as he popped up over Mikey's shoulder. "He knows Ninjitsu , he uses nunchaku and on top of that he has saved the world several times already"

Trish tilted her head as he didn't look away from the green turtle and his new small human friend, the young mafia member. 

"So in other words, he's more qualified to protect me than you guys" She said poking the hard exterior of Michelangelo's chest. 

"Doubtful, he doesn't even have a stand" Fugo spoke as he was leaned back in a chair on the deck. 

"Yet he has multiple skills and qualifications if these boasts are true."

"H-Hey wait we all got different skills" Narancia popped up in front of Trish. 

"Yeah my compadres here are very good, I wouldn't brush these guys off" Michelangelo put his hands on his hips as his height did tower slightly over Trish's own.

"Well is there more ...turtle guys? Or girls?" She asked looking up at him.

"Uh..well just us guys. My brothers. There's 4 of us."

Mista spit out his last swig of his can of sparite as he heard.

\-------------------------------------Later-----------------------------------------------

"......Okay so you want to be a **GangSTAR**?"

Giorno raised his head up from looking at the ground and clapped his hands together then pointing to the turtle he was all but giving up on already. 

"YES! "

"Why not just you know, try to be the head honcho of the Mafia instead of being a star dude.."

Giorno's teeth grit as he turned around storming off mumbling.

Mikey leaned over to Narancia in the other chair. "Psst...dude...who's this Muda guy he keeps going on about?"

Narancia shrugged letting Mikey take a bite of his capo size candy bar.

\---------------------------------Much Later------------------------------------------

"Okay so what's the big deal aren't you just going to town to shop?"

Narancia looked up to Michelangelo as he opened the back door of the small car. "It's a mission, I can't mess this up.."

"Dude no problemo I'm sure you'll do fine." 

"That's why I'm taking you with me.." Narancia began to push on the larger green figure. 

"Well..alright but why are you putting me in the back?"

"I can't let the others know I'm sneaking you with me, we can even get some pizza!"

"Now that is why you're my favorite dude!"

High fiving the turtle Narancia went to go to the front of the car when he was stopped by Giorno in the driveway. 

"....You do realize Golden Wind saw you sneak Michelangelo out to the car with you right?" Giorno crossed his arms. "And not only him."

" _Miistaaaaaaaa_ " Number 2 and 3 of six bullets were speeding by as they went to tattle on Narancia. Both young men turned around to notice the sentient bullets fly by on their way to tell Mista inside.

"Come on Giorno, I will be fine."

"I'm more worried about him, he is very vulnerable to stands you know. I trust you'll take care of him."

"Of course, he's my friend."

Giorno closed his eyes briefly then looked to Narancia nodding. "I believe you" Putting his hand on Narancia's shoulder he went back inside. Mista had his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall facing the door Giorno just entered. 

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Giorno spoke looking to Guido Mista who replied with a slight scrunched up expression of disbelief.

"....Ok well I'm trying to be positive here. What are they going to do? Run into a stand us- oh muda..."


	2. Into town part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narancia and Michelangelo go into town then run into trouble.

"I seriously don't believe this crap, I cannot fucking believe it" Abbacchio resisted the urge to swat away the china sitting on the table in the living room.

"That we let the oversized turtle ninja tag along or that Narancia smuggled him into town with him behind our backs?" Mista asked, feeding a few slices of salami to his starved six bullets.

"What? No I mean that Giorno is still with us and hasn't been killed. Look a the way that little bitch is eating crackers"

"He's uh.. drinking tea"

"Whatever! And I guess the turtle thing is very annoying addition to our work as well.." Abbacchio raised the tea dish ready to throw it at Giorno only to be pulled back from doing so by a sighing tired and frustrated Bucciarati.

\-----------------------Meanwhile------------------------

Mikey and Narancia left the parlor laughing. The teen turtle didn't mind carrying some of the bags while Narancia carried the boxed pizzas.

"Back in New York those little pizzas they gave us would be called personal pan sized" Grinning Michelangelo , dressed in his trenchcoat and matching brown fedora. 

"No way! Really?" 

"Oh yeah, dude I can't tell you how many extra extra extra large pizzas I ordered, and they were only for _moi_ "

Narancia and Michelangelo shared a good laugh before approaching the car. Putting the bags and pizzas in Michelangelo suddenly pulled Narancia aside to safety. "Who are YOU dude?"

The short buzz cut haired man practically lounged in the back seat. Formaggio had been waiting for both Narancia and Michelangelo to return patiently. "Well now, I was wondering when you guys were coming back. Hey cmon there's no need to do anything stupid, let's just discuss things like oh say Polpo a-"

He was cut off as Mikey began to take off his trenchcoat and hat. "We're not in the mood to talk dude so why don't you get outta here"

"A-and punkers...bald ones with green skin..?" Eyes widening, Formaggio began to sat up, starting to lose his cool. 

"...The hell?" His eyes couldn't process what he was looking at _Is this a joke or ...is this guy the stand? W-what how can it be talking so freely and naturally? It has to be, there's no such things as..._

Narancia nearly pushed aside Michelangelo to try to get at Formaggio with his knife. Mikey concerned for his angry and now swearing friend held him as best as he could, the senior member of passione very fired up and angered by Formaggio's presence. 

"LOOK OUT" Now it was Narancia's turn to pull back the larger turtle male as the stand of Formaggio came out, the razor sharp fingertip nearly hitting Michelangelo's neck. As Mikey's body was pulled back it only slightly scratched the surface of his plastron covered chest. 

"Whoa" Michelangelo nearly stumbled back onto the middle of the street. 

"Mikey you alright?!?" Narancia looked over the turtle's body for any cuts. 

Mikey put his hand on his shoulders reassuring him. "I'm ok dude and thanks for that, I didn't see a thing."

"Change of plans" Formaggio disappeared once the turtle and the young mafia member looked back to the car. 

"HOW? WHAT THE FUCK? How dare he try to attack us..!"

"R-relax dude, we'll find him uh...I just hope he doesn't have invisibility powers..." Michelangelo pulled out both nunchucks getting into position as he circled the car. He looked to Narancia and motioned with his green thick digit to circle around the opposite way. Narancia knife out, Mikey with chucks at the ready.

"ROAD ROLLER DA!" 

Looking up Mikey saw for a split second something flying down before it made impact with his head. The buzzcut gangster had dived off a top window riding down a roller truck toy which left Michelangelo holding his head in pain as he dropped both chucks and held onto his head. "OWW WHATS THE DEAL?" 

Formaggio tried to keep from laughing so loudly as Narancia ran to Mikey's side. With them distracted he let himself resize then inspected the items in the car. 

"These items...the magazine the makeup.. are for women...does this mean they have.." Formaggio was interrupted as his arms and upper body were suddenly bound by a grappling hook to the car chair. 

"NOW NARANCIA DUDE" Mikey tugged the line to the hook tighter.

Suddenly lil' bomber swooped down toward the car. 

"What the hell?" The tied up Formaggio noticed the miniature plane flying right at him.

"DOWN" Narancia pushed Michelangelo aside as heavy machinegun fire rained down on the car before it was also topped off by a huge explosion, the car debris of glass and metal flying around them as both Narancia and Michelangelo stayed down to ground level. 

"Dude, that thing is WICKED" 

Narancia grinned proudly. "RIGHT? I TOLD YA!"


End file.
